Lucas Oxford (E2)
Lucas Oxford is a main character and later an antagonist in KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two. A family man, Lucas is the husband of Maria Oxford and the father of both Trace and Sarah Oxford. He acts as the face of the group, whereas he is actually one of the two leaders, along with his son. Underneath his composed and somewhat strict nature, Lucas is actually an unstable, self-loathing man who only wants to protect those he loves. Lucas serves as the primary antagonist of Season 1. Personality Lucas is a complex character, who has his heart in the right place, and his head in the wrong one. On the surface, he is a kind, hardworking man who cares greatly for his family and tries to protect the group. He acts as one of the two group leaders alongside his son, showing that he wants to have enough power to protect those he cares about, but he also wants to help his son mature into an adult, giving him responsibility and teaching him what it means to be a leader. After the arrival of Jacob Barely and his group, however, Trace takes on full leadership and the merging of the groups also causes Jake to become one of the co-leaders. Although initially skeptical, Lucas appears fine with this at first, until certain events show his true colors. He tries to take back leadership with force and anger, stemming from the amputation of his daughter's bitten leg, and the deaths of a few of their group members. When Brody is bitten, the stress of the situation causes Lucas to snap and shoot him in cold blood in front of the others. Lucas' mental instability causes him to try and kill Jake, blaming him for everything going wrong. However, his inability to lead the group any longer, nor act accordingly ends up being his own undoing, as he is unable to truly adapt to the knew world and ends up getting himself killed because of it. Trace later describes him as a happy family man with little to no stress and a great outlook on life, saying the knew world changed him, killing the man Lucas once was. Inspiration "Lucas was originally 'Luke Oxford' in the novel, and became Lucas in the original manuscript. His personality was always this way; strict and unstable with his heart all over the place. Originally he was just a carbon copy of Luke from the Telltale game, appearance and all. The only remnant of this is how Lucas is now played by Scott Porter, Luke's original voice actor from the game series. Originally, Lucas was portrayed by Daniel Thomas May, who actually resembles Lucas more than Scott Porter. In the end it was a literal coin flip, but I went with Scott." Killed Victims This list shows the victims Lucas has killed: *Charlie *Brody Campbell *Himself (Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies. Death Killed By *Himself (Caused) *Trace Oxford (Alive) Lucas lures Jake out to the woods, telling him a story from his past on how he had caused the death of his best friend, and that he only wants to protect those he loves. He then holds Jake at gunpoint, blaming him and his group for the struggles they've all been going through, and the fact that his daughter was bitten. Before Lucas can kill Jake, though, Trace appears, having followed the two, and makes his presence known by shooting his own father in the neck. *Trace Oxford (Zombified) Many, many months later, Trace returns to Atlanta, searching for his father's reanimated corpse to finally put him down. Appearances Trivia *Lucas is based on a fictional character of series' creator KeepOnKeepingOn's first attempt at writing a novel. **The creator said this about the character: "Lucas is based on Luke from the Telltale video game. I don't know why but I couldn't imagine anyone else in the role, he just popped into my head for some reason. His mannerisms in my original story were akin to Shane's actions from the comic series." *Lucas is the third main character to die. *Lucas' death scene is directly adapted from Issue 6 of the original Alone And Forsaken manuscript. **It is also one of series creator KeepOnKeepingOn's favorite scenes, and one of the few he remembers from the original script. Category:Survivors Category:Main Characters (E2) Category:Characters (E2) Category:Season 1 Characters (E2) Category:Season 4 Characters (E2) Category:Antagonists (E2) Category:Primary Antagonists (E2) Category:Campground Survivors (E2) Category:KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two